A power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) includes a device region in which a current flows, and a termination region formed in the outer peripheral portion of the chip around the device region. In the termination region of the device, if the depletion layer extends to the chip end portion, leakage current flows in the chip end portion and results in device breakdown. To prevent this, the base layer and the source layer need to be terminated in the device region. To form this structure requires extra manufacturing steps for forming masks patterned in conformity with respective regions where the base layer and the source layer are to be formed. To suppress the manufacturing cost, it is desired to eliminate these mask formation steps.